moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen: The Movie
Gallery Carmen soundtrack.png|Front Soundtrack cover Carmen site.png|Official Site Carmen theatrical release poster.png|Theatrical release poster Carmen uk poster.png|UK Theatrical Release Poster Carmen the movie dvd cover.png|Front DVD cover Carmen party edition.png|Party Edition pack Carmen party edition dvd.png|Party Edition DVD Carmen characters.png|Official Site characters Carmen menu.png|DVD Menu Carmen bonus.png|DVD Bonus Features Credits *After which there is a photo montage while the credits of Carmen: The Movie are rolling. *Songs During the credits: “I’ll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)” by Constantine Playset Cast The Characters in the Play are in alphabetical order. I'll List the Cast and see what book, TV show and movie they came from: Old Man from Desert of Drize.png|Old Man (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) - Narrator Duckie.png|Duckie (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) as Duckie Vlad.png|Vlad (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Vlad (Jim's minion) Pinkie pie happy filly by dantondamnark-d4creft.png|Pinkie Pie (Young) (My Little Pony) as Young Carmen 800px-Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png|Pinkie's Family (My Little Pony) as Carmen's Deceaded Family Equestria girls rainbow dash by deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Rainbow Dash (Equiestria Girls) as Kala 300px-Mr & Mrs Nooly.jpg|Dolores and Morries Nooly (The Guest) as Dolores and Morries Nooly (Kala's parents) Sweetie Belle's play.png|The CMC in their Play Costumes (My Little Pony) as Empress Anna (Scootaloo), Princess Yum Yum (Adoptive sister of Carmen) (Apple Bloom), and Queen Elsa (Sweetie Belle) Image.jpg|Luiz and Kipo (Rio) as Fluffy and Joe (Kala's pets) Gogo.jpg|Gogo (Yo Gabba Gabba!) as Gogo (Empress Anna's sister) Zazu.jpg|Zazu (The Lion King) as Zazu (Kala's Grand vizer) When_You_Wish_Upon_a_Well.jpg|Cat Sofia (Sofia the First) as Sofia (Kala's Cat sidekick) 10.jpg|Morton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Young Tantor Alpha, Beta and Gamma.jpg|Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Up) as Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Jim's second in-commands) 1000px-Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Carmen king-julien_114893.jpg|King Julien (Madagascar) as Lemur Miniland-smollett.jpg|Captain Smollett (Muppet Treasure Island) as Captain Smollett Genral Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight.png|Pinkie Pie as General Flash and Fluttershy as Admiral Fairy Flight (My Little Pony) as General Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight 640px-Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps com-1724.jpg|Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Tantor Nigel wallpaper.png|Nigel (Rio) as Jim yeti.png|Yeti (Rise of the Guardians) as Bumble (Jim's Pet) Magicmirrordisney.jpg|Magic Mirror (Snow White) as Magic Mirror Mushu.png|Mushu (Mulan) as Shang Ludwig Vin Drake's Rocket.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake (in Jet Pack) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Proffesor Hans Wonderland Ludwig Von Drake.jpg|Wonderland Ludwig Von Drake (Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland) as Duck Locations Hundred Acre Wood.jpg|Hundered Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) - Hundred Acre Wood Beach.jpg|The Beach (The Sneetches) as the Beach Zigzag's_home.jpg|Mt. Crumpit (Jim's lair) - ZigZag's house (The Thief and the Cobbler) Kingdom of Didd.png|Kala's Kingdom on Beach - Kingdom of Didd (The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins) Carnival.jpg|Carnival - Carnival (Rio) Objects video confrence.png|Jim's video confrence in the opening - Hamsterviel's video confrence (Stitch! The Movie) Queen's box.png|Jim's Box - Queen's Box (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) WubbulousWorldmap.jpg|Wubbulous World Map (Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Narrator's map of Carmen's hometown Whisper ma Phone.jpg|Whisper-Ma-Phone (The Lorax) as Narrator's whisper-ma-phone Villians' defeats *Jim: Crushed by a rock thrown by Empress Anna after an avalanche gets sent by Shang *Vlad: Eaten by Kala in one singal bite *Bumble: Reforms after Jim's death *Captain Smollett: Killed by Jim *Magic Mirror: Once again says that Carmen is the fairest of them all after Shang's introduction Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2014 films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Films that start with a Prolouge Category:Films that end with an Epilouge Category:English-language films Category:Live-action films Category:Animated-Live Action films